


Spirit

by weirdo_weirdo



Series: The Monster Chronicals [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo_weirdo/pseuds/weirdo_weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I told her no</p><p>But I didn't mean it</p><p>Not really</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One-Shot Set Season One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> book three! (another incredibly short one-shot)

Why can she not see me?

 

Why can I not be heard?

 

Why is she afraid of my presence?

 

After all, I'm here for her.

 

I died three years ago, I was so afraid and scared. Tessa said that I should come with her, she said it was for the best.

 

I didn't listen. I should have listened, but I didn't. I should've. But I didn't.

 

And now I'm stuck.

 

But every day my mind gets more and more twisted.

 

Now the world is just black and white. Right seems wrong and wrong seems right and I'm just so confused now.

 

I didn't mean to kill him, I honestly didn't at all. But he hurt the little boy and he didn't deserve to die and what's wrong with me now!

 

My brain is addled my head is rattled and the world's spun upside down.

 

I told her no. But I didn't mean it, not really.

 

Now I just want to die.

 

Please let me die.


End file.
